Dark Clouds
by The Warrior of Hope
Summary: After her mother's death, Hailey Barrat moves with his aunt and family, the Ezquivels. But she is no normal girl, she has a gift and secrets that lay buried deep within her mother's grave. When she meets Rafael's friends, some secrets begin to unravel and others are still hidden deep in the dark clouds looming above her head.


**Hi, I'm back with a new story this time Transformers Prime. Anyways, this was an idea I had back ago and today I found some scraps lying around, I read them (I almost puked inside my mouth) and coincidentally I was watching Transformers Prime so inspiration struck me and this is the result. My top priority is ****_Human or Machine?_**** but this is like some hobby so I'm intending to finish this.**

**I don't own Transformers Prime just OCs. I hope you like it. RnR.**

* * *

Dark Clouds

Chapter 1

* * *

Looking back at my life it never crossed my mind that humans aren't immortal. I mean, yes, I know that someday everybody dies but I just never thought somebody will die while I was alive.

Watching my mother's dead corpse covered in blood didn't help. I can't accept it, I still believe that I will wake up and I will find my mother sitting on the big dining table with her auburn hair much like mine pulled up in a graceful bun.

But when I opened my eyes and saw the pale blue walls of my uncle's and aunt's guest room that fantasy was mercilessly crushed.

My "friends" were no longer my friends, Adam was no longer here and my mom was up above watching me stumble and trip.

I raised my hand and turned on the bedside lamp. A soft sigh left my dried and cracked lips. I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

4:47

I smiled. At least I'm still that morning person. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, heading to the bathroom connected to my room.

After a relaxing shower I changed into the simplest clothes I could find in my extensive designer collection. I ended up with a simple white blouse and some black jeans, and my favorite, typical black Chucks.

I stepped outside the guest room and wandered down the halls. I could hear Jake snoring, I saw from the cracked open door Gabriel's brown glasses sitting on top of his bedside table, Rosemary and Blair sleeping on pink and purple beds and finally I saw Raf, sleeping like a little angel.

I quietly walked to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw, a big green apple. Although I preferred red apples my stomach left me no choice. I munched on it while stepping outside, into the backyard.

The stars twinkled in the dark sky, the moon shined and the crickets quietly chirped in the distance.

With a grunt I sat down on the cool grass. I took another bite and I couldn't stop my eyes from blurring. Mom loved green apples. The offending fruit fell from my limp hand just as the tears fell.

I choked back a sob; I didn't wish to wake up my cousins nor my aunt or uncle. I wiped the tears and threw the apple as far as I could; it landed with a soft thud. The wind around me made me shiver and the swings with old chipped red paint swayed in the breeze.

"Great." I mumbled. The last thing I want is this happening. I clenched my hands and closed my eyes. "Calm down, keep it together."

It didn't work. The wind blew stronger, it whipped my hair this side and the other, the swings creaked. "One, two, three-"

The sliding door behind me swished open, my eyes widened. The wind stopped and the creaking of the swings stopped.

My heart pounded and my hands grew sweatier. I turned to look and saw aunt Allison's green eyes stare at the distance. Her face was stained with silver streaks and her eyes looked puffy. She sighed and turned to look at me.

My grey eyes stared back; none of us said a word. After some minutes she smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I nuzzled her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. If I knew that was going to happen, I would've taken my sister's place." She said in a low whisper.

I remembered Gabriel's brown glasses and Jake's loud snores, Rosemary's and Blair's bickering and Raf's awkward smile. I frowned, no; they didn't deserve to have their mother taken away.

"I love her as much as you do and it breaks my heart seeing you like this." Her fingers caressed my hair; my hand found her other hand. Our fingers clung to each other. "I promised your mom I'll look after you and I never broke a promise, especially the ones I made to your mom."

I smiled and hugged her, she hugged me back. We stayed like that for a long time, we let go of each other until we saw the sun peaking out and the moon hiding in.

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Well, it's almost time for school. Come on." She clapped her hands and helped me get up. She placed her hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears; I close my eyes and felt her lips on my forehead.

She disappeared inside. I hugged myself and watched as the stars slowly left. I looked at the half bitten apple lying on the grass. I smiled and raised my head.

"Mom … I love you." I whispered. Then I turned on my heel and disappeared through the sliding door.

* * *

After a breakfast with my cousins which was spent with Rosemary whining about everything, Blair reading her Science book, Jake typing on his phone, Gabriel chatting with his parents, Raf quietly munching on his cereal and no word from me.

Then we grabbed our backpacks and headed to Japer Middle School. I walked behind Jake and Gabriel, Rose and Blair were ahead bickering. Raf was squeezed in between his two brothers.

I kicked the little rocks in my path, the birds chirped and although the sun rays were burning my skin I still felt cold.

"So, Healey, care to tell us what exactly happened that required you to move in with us?" Jake said, I raised my head, by now everybody stopped walking and turned to look at me. Gabriel jabbed his brother on the stomach. "Ouch, dude!"

Gabriel crossed his arms. "You don't ask people about things they clearly don't want to talk about." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"It clearly can't be _that_ bad, now can it?" Jake asked again. The eyes of Rose and Blair and Jake stared at me. At least Gabriel and Raf had the dignity to look away.

I avoided their gazes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, we're family. We trust each other. It's not like somebody died or has terminal cancer-"

"Jake. I _don't_ want to talk about it."

He nodded. "Okay. Sorry."

Then we continued walking, nobody said a word but then again, nobody felt like talking. Especially me, when we got there Rosemary and Blair disappeared with their friends. Jake stopped to say hi to some guys. Gabriel and Raf stayed with me.

"Ok, Hailey you need to talk with Principal Williams. He'll welcome you and tell you some other things." He hugged me and whispered beside my ear. "Good luck."

"Um bye Hailey, s-see you later." Raf muttered and then walked down the hall.

"Bye Raf." I walked to the door that said in big bold letters, **PRINCIPAL WILLIAMS, **I knocked and waited. The door opened and there stood a man with pepper and salt hair and big blue eyes.

"Oh, hello, Miss Barrat, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Please, do come in."

I sat on one of the chairs and Principal Williams took his seat. "Welcome Miss Barrat to Jasper Middle School."

"Oh please, call me Hailey."

He chuckled. "Very well, Hailey. So, here says you're from Phoenix, AZ. You're now staying with your uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Ezquivel due to your mother's-… oh. I'm very sorry Hailey."

"Oh, don't be. Please." I smiled although I wanted to bolt out of here, dig myself a hole, cry in it and never come out.

"My condolences go out for you and your family. Well, Miss Hailey, here is your schedule, your locker number and code." He handed me a two pieces of paper.

I nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

"You are quite welcome, Hailey."

* * *

**MONDAY**

**PERIOD 1: History.**

**PERIOD 2: Biology.**

**PERIOD 3: Math.**

**Lunch**

**PERIOD 4: Literature.**

**PERIOD 5: Physics.**

Great, what I love most, history, I folded my schedule and stuffed it inside my backpack. Now, to find my locker.

**LOCKER #398**

**CODE: 1912742**

After stuffing my locker with the things I didn't need I headed for history class. I entered and sat on the last desk, some stared at me but I just ignored then while I took out my history book and my red notebook where I wrote whatever thing popped into my head.

_Eyes stare at me_

_Even if they don't know me_

_They ask questions _

_They want answers _

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student with us. Miss Barrat?" Mr. Lincoln asked, everybody turned to look at me. I stood up and walked upfront.

I sighed. Mr. Lincoln nodded at me. "Hello, my name is Hailey. I'm 14 years old and I'm from Phoenix AZ. I'm staying with my aunt and her family."

A hazel eyed guy raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Simpson?"

"Why are you here? I mean this town sucks and Phoenix is awesome and if you're who I think you are then you had it all back in Phoenix. So why move to Japer Sucks, Nevada?" the guy asked and Mr. Lincoln glared at him.

My hands clenched and the wind outside grew stronger. The windows trembled but nobody seemed to notice. "Um, that is something private I do not wish to speak about."

"Oh okay. That's cool." The hazel eyed guy said.

"Thank you Miss Barrat. You can sit down." I nodded and hurriedly walked to my desk. I breathed in and placed my head in my hands. The wind slowed down and the windows stood still.

_The people keep talking_

_And asking_

_But they fail to see_

_That I'm choking here_

* * *

After 3rd period I went to the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and stood in line. I grabbed some apple juice, a sandwich and some cookies. I examined the tables.

Cheerleaders

Jocks (Jake)

Intelligent Ones (Gabriel)

Drama

Techie (Raf)

Barbies (Blair and Rose)

Every time I got close to a table they looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I didn't need to be told that I wasn't welcomed. My hands burned and the lights above began to sway with a nonexistent breeze. Even my cousins didn't look at me when I got close to their tables.

So I sat on a greasy table with no one else. I pinched my arm and breathed in. "Calm down, calm down." I mumbled. The lights stopped swaying and my hands returned to be their cool temperature.

I ate my sandwich and cookies in silence. I popped in my earphones and played some music on my iPhone. I like to write parts of lyrics when I listen to songs. It's like little pieces of me I find in every song.

_I'm sick of words that hang above my head_

_What about the kid? It's time the kid got free_

I closed my eyes and hummed along with the song. I sipped on my apple juice and smiled.

_I'm sitting pretty on the throne, there's nothing more I want_

_Except to be alone_

I felt a gaze watching me. I raised my head and scanned the cafeteria. My eyes landed on a black haired guy with a gray beanie. Is stared at him and he stared at me.

_What are you looking at? _I mouthed.

He cocked his head to the right and passed his hand through his throat. _You're dead._

I turned to look back at what he nodded with his head and I saw a blonde girl chewing on bubblegum followed by a brown haired girl with the top too short and then at the end a strawberry blonde girl with too much leg coming straight toward me.

I quickly yanked my earphones out of my ears. I closed my notebook and finished my apple juice. I wiped my hands on my jeans.

The bubblegum girl sat in front of me then on her right sat brown hair girl and on the left sat strawberry. Now I knew why the beanie guy warned me I was dead.

Because the cheerleaders.

"Hello, Healey-" started bubblegum girl.

"It's Hailey."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm Emily and this here is Izabel and Gabriela. We are here to ask you to joins us." Emily (Bubblegum) said with a smack of her pink gum.

"Join what?" I knew what they were asking but it's better to play dumb.

"Well, the cheerleader squad of course!" Gabriela (Strawberry) squealed. The empty apple juice bottle shook and my hair curled.

"But you don't even know me, you don't even know if I'm good at gymnastics." I protested. My iPhone shook and trembled. The cafeteria's door lazily swung back and forth.

"Don't worry dear! All you need are some pretty good looks!" Izabel (Top Too Short) said like we were friends for eternity.

The windows rattled harder this time and some people turned to look. So that's all that cheerleaders were about? Good looks?

I smiled. "No."

"What?" Emily shrieked. Izabel and Gabriela looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

This time the smile morphed into a sickly sweet smirk. "I said. No. Thank. You." I felt my hands burn, the windows rattled, the lights and the doors swung and my empty bottle and iPhone trembled.

Emily stood up with an unbelieving scream. Strawberry and Top Too Short frowned at me. They disappeared through the swinging cafeteria doors.

My hands stopped burning and everything stopped rattling, trembling and swinging and my hair uncurled. I popped my earphones back.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

* * *

I walked back to my locker after 5th period. I moved the lock until it clicked open. I went to place my books on the top shelf when I noticed a piece of paper falling from my locker. I looked around; when I saw no one I bent down.

_That was pretty awesome._

_-A_

I smiled; although I didn't know who _A_ was I was determined to find out. I placed my books inside the locker and slammed it shut.

* * *

Jake and Gabriel sat on the living room's couch playing _Halo, _Rosemary sat on the kitchen counter doing her homework and Blair was talking with some guy on the phone.

And me? I was pacing. Rafael didn't walk home with us. Gabriel said that maybe he stayed in some kind of club meeting, the point is that he is not here, nobody of his brothers or sisters are worried that maybe something happened, aunt and uncle will be back home soon and I'm here stressing and pacing.

I looked outside the window and saw no sign of Raf. I paced some more in front of the window some more and then took another peak. No sign.

"Hey, cousin! Stop the pacing; some of us are trying to do homework. Raf is fine, we trust him." Rosemary shouted from the kitchen. I stopped and turned to look at the kitchen.

"He is your brother," I mumbled. "It's seems like you don't care about him."

I felt my hair curl, I took a peak outside and saw no Raf but I did saw some dark clouds in the distance. Funny, it was sunny a minute ago.

I sat down in one of the couches and took a deep breath. I heard some car sounds, my eyes opened and I slammed the door open.

The dark clouds were above us now. A yellow with black stripes Urbana 500 sat in front of aunt's lawn. The door opened and out of it stepped Rafael.

"Oh thank god." I mumbled. Raf secured the straps of his black backpack and straighten his orange glasses.

"Bye Bee! Thank you, see you tomorrow!" I heard him say. He excitedly ran to the porch's steps. He didn't seem to notice me. I placed my hands on my hips. He looked up and his brown eyes widened behind his glasses.

This time he climbed the steps without that excited touch he had moments ago.

He stepped inside and I closed the door. My façade broke and I hugged the life out of a very startled Raf.

"Where were you? I was so scared!"

"Um, Hailey I'm alright." What? I let him go. He straightens his clothes and looks at me. "I stayed at school in a club meeting then went over to a friend's." he calmly walked to his room.

"Hi Jake, Gabe." he said to his brothers. They nodded.

"See I told you." Rosemary said from the kitchen's door. Her lips were in a smirk and her arms were crossed.

"Yeah, Hailey chill up." Jake said without taking his eyes off of the TV's screen. I looked at Gabriel and he nodded. Blair hung up and looked at me.

My hair curled and this time the sky rumbled. I nodded and straighten. I bit my lip and ignored theirs stares while I walked to my guest room. The wind rattled the windows violently. Lighting struck the sky.

The lights flickered off and then on. The TV blurred wiping out Jake's and Gabriel's game.

"Aw, man!"

I slammed the door behind me and in the darkness with my auburn hair curling and my eyes glowing a crimson hue, my locket hidden by my blouse glowing warm and my hands burning the rain came falling down from the dark clouds that seemed to have taken upon my life.


End file.
